


Rowdy Wrestling Federation Roster

by A_Cynthia_V



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Multi, OC, roster, rwf, wrestlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Cynthia_V/pseuds/A_Cynthia_V
Summary: Meet the roster of RWF





	1. J.P Quiñanola

**Name:** J.P Quiñanola 

**Real name:** Joshua Parker Quiñanola 

**Nickname:** The Master of Insanity 

**Age:** 24

 **Height:** 6'1

 **Weight:** 212 IBS

 **Race:** Korean- American 

**Appearance:** Black hair, short stubble beard, dark brown eyes, lean and athletic build, shoulder sleeve tattoo on his left shoulder and tattoo on the back of his right calf.

 **Sexuality:** Straight 

**Relationship status:** Married to Sherry

 **Hometown:** Anyang, South Korea 

**Billed from:** San Francisco, California 

**Ring Attire:** Black wrist tape, black stretch skinny ripped jeans, and black Converse Chuck Taylor.

 **Backstage Attire:** Blue jean jacket, black t-shirt with a skull on the front that says "punk rock", black jeans, and dark brown Chelsea boots.

 **Entrance Attire:** Same ring attire, but with a black leather motorcycle vest and a motorcycle helmet with horns.

 **Face or Heel:** Face

 **Signature move:** Sinister kick (spinning back kick)

 **Finisher move:** Insanity (scissors kick)

 **Manager/Valet:** N/A


	2. Teddy Ferraro

**Name:** Teddy Ferraro 

**Real name:** Teddy Ferraro 

**Nickname:** The Original Maniac 

**Age:** 22

**Height:** 6'1

**Weight:** 225 IBS

**Race:** Caucasian (Italian American)

**Appearance:** Black hair, black eyes, slightly muscular build, shoulder sleeve tattoos on both shoulders.

**Sexuality:** Gay

**Relationship status:** Married

**Hometown:** Brentwood, New York 

**Billed from:** Los, Angels 

**Ring Attire:** Black skinny denim pants and black wrestling boots.

**Backstage Attire:** Sliver steel razor blade pendant necklace, black vintage leather jacket, white t-shirt, black YAZOLE wrist watch, blue ripped jeans, black leather belt, and brown motorcycle boots. 

**Entrance Attire:** Same ring attire but with a black vintage leather jacket.

**Face or Heel:** Face

**Signature move:** Russian leg sweep ****

**Finisher move:** Lights Out (DDT)

**Manager/Valet:** N/A


	3. Jessica Garcia

**Name:** Jessica Garcia 

**Real name:** Jessica Garcia- Payne 

**Nickname:** The Queen of Wrestling 

**Age:** 22

**Height:** 5'5

**Weight:** 128 IBS

**Race:** Mexican American 

**Appearance:** Black hair, dark brown eyes, slim with curves build.

**Sexuality:** Straight 

**Relationship status:** Married to Nicky Van Dyke 

**Hometown:** Santa Monica, California 

**Billed from:** San Diego, California 

**Ring Attire:** Purple cross wrap halter top, purple tights, silver wrestling boots 

**Backstage Attire:** White tee crop top, brown leather belt, blue high waisted denim jeans, black ankle boots.

**Entrance Attire:** Same ring attire but with a purple matador jacket with black and gold.

**Face or Heel:** Face

**Signature move:** Head scissors DDT 

**Finisher move:** La Tapatia 

**Manager/Valet:** N/A


	4. Cat Moore

**Name:** Cat Moore 

**Real name:** Catherine Moore 

**Nickname:** N/A

**Age:** 21

**Height:** 6'1

**Weight:** 128 IBS

**Race:** African American 

**Appearance:** Dark red dye hair, green eyes, muscular build.

**Sexuality:** Straight 

**Relationship status:** Single 

**Hometown:** Detroit, Michigan 

**Billed from:** Detroit, Michigan 

**Ring Attire:** Black long sleeve crop top open front, black push-up bikini halter top, black high waisted bikini bottoms, black knee pads, and black wrestling boots. 

**Backstage Attire:** black tattoo choker star necklace, black shoulder off the biker dress, black high thigh tights, black high thigh heels.

**Entrance Attire:** N/A

**Face or Heel:** Face 

**Signature move:** Tornado DDT 

**Finisher move:** Nasty (neckbreaker)

**Manager/Valet:** N/A


	5. Ace Sin

**Name:** Ace Sin 

**Real name:** Jack Alexander 

**Nickname:** The Devil's Son 

**Age:** 32

**Height:** 5'10 

**Weight:** 226

**Race:** Caucasian 

**Appearance:** Dark brown hair, green eyes, lean muscular build.

**Sexuality:** Straight 

**Relationship status:** Single

**Hometown:** Las Vegas, Nevada 

**Billed from:** Las Vegas, Nevada 

**Ring Attire:** White wrist tape, black steam punk pants with buckles, black punk rock buckle Martin boots with chains.

**Backstage Attire:** Black button down denim jean vest, black jeans, black boots.

**Entrance Attire:** Same ring attire but with dark red leather trench coat. 

**Face or Heel:** Heel

**Signature move:** Sinister bomb (gutwrench powerbomb)

**Finisher move:** Hellhound (pumphandle samoan drop)

**Manager/Valet:** N/A


	6. James Armstrong

**Name:** James Armstrong 

**Real name:** James Armstrong 

**Nickname:** N/A

**Age:** 22

**Height:** 5'10

**Weight:** 227 IBS

**Race:** Caucasian (Canadian American)

**Appearance:** Brown hair, blue eyes, athletic build.

**Sexuality:** Straight 

**Relationship status:** Married 

**Hometown:** Montreal, Canada 

**Billed from:** Montreal, Canada 

**Ring Attire:** Black tights, black knee pads, black and white wrestling boots.

**Backstage Attire:** White button up shirt, black leather belt, blue jeans, black Converse Chuck Taylor

**Entrance Attire:** N/A

**Face or Heel:** Face

**Signature move:** Backbreaker 

**Finisher move:** K.O (spinning wheel kick)

**Manager/Valet:** N/A


	7. Jon Walker

**Name:** Jon Walker 

**Real name:** Jonathan Walker 

**Nickname:** The King of Danger 

**Age:** 27

**Height:** 6'1

**Weight:** 225 IBS

**Race:** Caucasian 

**Appearance:** Dark blonde hair, short stubble beard, green eyes, athletic build.

**Sexuality:** Bisexual 

**Relationship status:** Married to Matteo Ferrari 

**Hometown:** Rockford, Illinois 

**Billed from:** Austin, Texas 

**Ring Attire:** White wrist tape, black wrestling biker shorts with 'Walker' on the back written in white, black knee pads, black wrestling boots.

**Backstage Attire:** Dark grey t-shirt, blue jeans, brown Levi leather boots.

**Entrance Attire:** N/A

**Face or Heel:** Face

**Signature move:** Roundhouse kick 

**Finisher move:** Darkness (anaconda vice)

**Manager/Valet:** N/A


	8. Kevin O'Reilly

**Name:** Kevin O'Reilly 

**Real name:** Kevin Allen O'Reilly 

**Nickname:** N/A 

**Age:** 33

**Height:** 6'2

**Weight:** 236 IBS

**Race:** Caucasian (Irish American)

**Appearance:** Brown hair, black eyes, lean with slight muscle build.

**Sexuality:** Straight 

**Relationship status:** Single 

**Hometown:** Antonio, Texas 

**Billed from:** Antonio, Texas 

**Ring Attire:** White wrist tape, red trunks, black knee pads 

**Backstage Attire:** White t-shirt, brown leather belt, blue denim jeans, brown Timberland Stormbuck Chelsea boots 

**Entrance Attire:** N/A

**Face or Heel:** Face 

**Signature move:** Downstairs (powerbomb)

**Finisher move:** Skull Crusher (iron claw)

**Manager/Valet:** N/A


	9. Marc

**Name:** Marc

 **Real name:** Marcus Anderson- McCarthy 

**Nickname:** The King of Moonsaults 

**Age:** 20

 **Height:** 5'9

 **Weight:** 140 IBS

 **Race:** African American/Caucasian 

**Appearance:** Black hair, dark brown eyes, slim with slightly toned build. 

**Sexuality:** Pansexual 

**Relationship status:** Married to Andrew Richards 

**Hometown:** Fort Wayne, Indiana 

**Billed from:** Los Angels, California 

**Ring Attire:** Grey tie dye deep v-neck t-shirt, black street style cargo pants, black belt, black wrestling boots. 

**Backstage Attire:** Red and blue flannel shirt, light grey t-shirt, black skinny denim pants, and black Van's. 

**Entrance Attire:** N/A

 **Face or Heel:** Face 

**Signature move:** Jumping roundhouse kick 

**Finisher move:** Moonsault 

**Manager/Valet:** N/A


	10. Jacob Jones

**Name:** Jacob Jones 

**Real name:** Jacob Jones 

**Nickname:** RWF Chosen One 

**Age:** 25

**Height:** 5'11

**Weight:** 190 IBS 

**Race:** Caucasian 

**Appearance:** Brown hair, blue eyes, slightly muscular build.

**Sexuality:** Straight 

**Relationship status:** Married to Tiffany Larson 

**Hometown:** Marietta, Georgia 

**Billed from:** Miami, Florida 

**Ring Attire:** Blue and gold tights, blue knee pads, and blue wrestling boots. 

**Backstage Attire:** Blue suit, black tie, white dress shirt, black leather belt, dark brown toe dress shoes.

**Entrance Attire:** Same ring attire but with a blue and gold robe. 

**Face or Heel:** Heel

**Signature move:** Heartbreaker (last chancery)

**Finisher move:** Backstabber (hammer lock DDT)

**Manager/Valet:** Tiffany Larson 


	11. Kate Carter

**Name:** Kate Carter 

**Real name:** Kaitlyn Carter- Martinez 

**Nickname:** N/A

 **Age:** 21

 **Height:** 5'10

 **Weight:** 209 IBS

 **Race:** Caucasian

 **Appearance:** Blonde hair, brown eyes, muscular build. 

**Sexuality:** Straight 

**Relationship status:** Married to Hector Martinez 

**Hometown:** Dallas, Texas 

**Billed from:** Los angels, California 

**Ring Attire:** Black elbow pads, sliver and black bandage bikini top, black and sliver trunks, black knee pads, black wrestling boots. 

**Backstage Attire:** Gold feather pendant necklace, white middle ground off the shoulder crop top, blue jeans, brown leather block ankle boots.

 **Entrance Attire:** N/A

 **Face or Heel:** Face

 **Signature move:** Gorilla press slam 

**Finisher move:** Carter lock (weaver lock)

 **Manger/Valet:** N/A


	12. Stacey Larson

**Name:** Stacey Larson 

**Real name:** Stacey Larson 

**Nickname:** The Golden Warrior

**Age:** 24

**Height:** 5'7

**Weight:** 120 IBS

**Race:** Caucasian (Irish American)

**Appearance:** Blonde hair, green eyes, athletic build. 

**Sexuality:** Bisexual 

**Relationship status:** Married to Jinx 

**Hometown:** Hartford, Connecticut 

**Billed from:** Salt Lake City, Utah 

**Ring Attire:** White and gold bustier crop top, white and gold trunks, gold knee pads, gold wrestling pads.

**Backstage Attire:** Tie dye denim jacket, white scoop neck crop top, black skinny jeans, black canvas platform Chuck Taylor.

**Entrance Attire:** N/A

**Face or Heel:** Face

**Signature move:** Powerbomb 

**Finisher move:** Fallin from Heaven (lifting facebuster)

**Manager/Valet:** N/A


	13. The Villin Brothers

**Name:** Dexter Villin and Edward Villin 

**Real name:** Dexter Williams and Edward Williams 

**Nickname:** N/A

**Age:**

Dexter- 34

Edward- 29

**Height:**

Dexter- 5'10

Edward- 6'0

**Weight:**

Dexter- 205 IBS

Edward- 240 IBS

**Race:** Caucasian (British American)

**Appearance:**

Dexter- Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, muscular build. 

Edward- Dark brown hair, medium stubble beard, dark brown eyes, athletic build. 

**Sexuality:**

Dexter- Straight 

Edward- Bisexual 

**Relationship status:**

Dexter- Married 

Edward- Married to Lisa 

**Hometown:** Cardiff, United Kingdom 

**Billed from:**

Dexter- Cardiff, United Kingdom 

Edward- Los Angels, California 

**Ring Attire:**

Dexter- Black wrist tape, black trunks with rosewood on the side, black knee pads, black wrestling boots.

Edward- Blak wrist tape, black and rosewood tights, black wrestling boots. 

**Backstage Attire:**

Dexter- Black suit, black dress shirt, black leather belt, black toe dress shoes. 

Edward- Black suit, white dress shirt, black leather belt, black toe dress shoes.

**Entrance Attire:** Same ring attire but with black trench coats.

**Face or Heel:** Heel

**Signature move:**

Dexter- DDT 

Edward- Spinebuster 

**Finisher move:** Dark Ending (neckbreaker/sit out powerbomb)

**Manager/Valet:** N/A


	14. Clayton Carter

**Name:** Clayton Carter 

**Real name:** Christopher Carter 

**Nickname:** N/A 

**Age:** 30

**Height:** 6'6

**Weight:** 290 IBS

**Race:** Caucasian 

**Appearance:** Blonde hair, brown eyes, muscular build. 

**Sexuality:** Straight 

**Relationship status:** Married 

**Hometown:** Dallas, Texas 

**Billed from:** Dallas, Texas 

**Ring Attire:** White wrist tape, blue denim bib overalls, black wrestling boots.

**Backstage Attire:** Red flannel, brown leather belt, blue jeans, brown cowboy boots. 

**Entrance Attire:** N/A 

**Face or Heel:** Face

**Signature move:** Carter bomb (Vader bomb)

**Finisher move:** Horse Shoes (big boot)

**Manger/Valet:** N/A 


	15. Zachery Carter

**Name:** Zachery Carter 

**Real name:** Zachery Carter 

**Nickname:** N/A

**Age:** 24

**Height:** 6'1

**Weight:** 220 IBS

**Race:** Caucasian 

**Appearance:** Blonde hair, brown eyes, athletic build. 

**Sexuality:** Straight 

**Relationship status:** Married 

**Hometown:** Dallas, Texas 

**Billed from:** Phoenix, Arizona 

**Ring Attire:** White wrist tape, black trunks with blue and red, black knee pads, black wrestling boots. 

**Backstage Attire:** Light grey suit, white dress shirt, black leather belt, black dress toe shoes. 

**Entrance Attire:** N/A

**Face or Heel:** Face

**Signature move:** Sit out gourbuster 

**Finisher move:** Texas Takedown (Argentine backbreaker)

**Manger/Valet:** N/A


	16. Lily

**Name:** Lily 

**Real name:** Kairi Hokuto- Quiñanola 

**Nickname:** The Queen of Darkness 

**Age:** 25 

**Height:** 5'7

**Weight:** 125 IBS

**Race:** Japanese 

**Appearance:** Icy blue dye hair, dark brown eyes, slim muscular build.

**Sexuality:** Straight 

**Relationship status:** Married to Tommy Quiñanola 

**Hometown:** Tokyo, Japan 

**Billed from:** San Francisco, California 

**Ring Attire:** Black Ottawa bandeau bikini top, black trunks, black knee pads, black wrestling boots. 

**Backstage Attire:** Black lace choker necklace, black floral wrap bell sleeve crop top, black high waist skinny jeans, black ankle strap heels.

**Entrance Attire:** Same ring attire but with a black short detachable train.

**Face or Heel:** Face

**Signature move:** Spinning heel kick 

**Finisher move:** Nightmare (octopus hold)

**Manger/Valet:** N/A 


	17. Kayla Marie

**Name:** Kayla Marie 

**Real name:** Kayla Marie Smith 

**Nickname:** N/A

 **Age:** 27

 **Height:** 5'8

 **Weight:** 125 IBS

 **Race:** Caucasian 

**Appearance:** Brown hair, blue eyes, athletic build. 

**Sexuality:** Straight 

**Relationship status:** Single 

**Hometown:** Walnut Creek, California 

**Billed from:** Walnut Creek, California 

**Ring Attire:** Pink halter wrap backless solid crop top, pink trunks, white knee pads, white wrestling boots.

 **Backstage Attire:** Pink floral spaghetti strap v neck dress, nude suede ankle strap heels.

 **Entrance Attire:** N/A

 **Face or Heel:** Heel 

**Signature move:** Big boot 

**Finisher move:** Spinning heel kick

 **Manager/Valet:** N/A


	18. Danny Summers

**Name:** Danny Summers 

**Real name:** Daniel Wilson 

**Nickname:** The Sexiest Man in the World 

**Age:** 27 

**Height:** 6'0

**Weight:** 230 IBS

**Race:** Caucasian 

**Appearance:** Black hair, brown eyes, muscular toned build.

**Sexuality:** Straight 

**Relationship status:** Single 

**Hometown:** Miami, Florida 

**Billed from:** Miami, Florida 

**Ring Attire:** Gold trunks with 'Summers' on the back written in black, gold knee pads, black wrestling boots. 

**Backstage Attire:** Red tank top with dropped armholes, blue jeans, grey Adidas Powerphase. 

**Entrance Attire:** N/A

**Face or Heel:** Heel

**Signature move:** Face breaker (big boot)

**Finisher move:** Summers Stomp ( coupe de grace)

**Manager/Valet:** N/A 


	19. Tommy Quiñanola

**Name:** Tommy Quiñanola 

**Real name:** Tommy Quiñanola 

**Nickname:** N/A

 **Age:** 26

 **Height:** 6'2

 **Weight:** 260 IBS

 **Race:** Korean- American 

**Appearance:** Black hair, dark brown eyes, muscular athletic build. 

**Sexuality:** Straight 

**Relationship status:** Married to Lily 

**Hometown:** Anyang, South Korea 

**Billed from:** San Francisco, California 

**Ring Attire:** Black wrist tape, black ripped pants, black belt with a skull crossbone belt buckle, and black wrestling boots. 

**Backstage Attire:** Grey slim fit t-shirt, blue jeans, brown leather boots.

 **Entrance Attire:** Same ring attire but with a black jacket with a skull on the back.

 **Face or Heel:** Face

 **Signature move:** Scary Ending (two handed chokeslam)

 **Finisher move:** Cerberus (inverted cloverleaf)

 **Manager/Valet:** N/A


	20. Mike Davis

**Name:** Mike Davis 

**Real name:** Michael Davis 

**Nickname:** N/A

**Age:** 27

**Height:** 6'2

**Weight:** 237 IBS

**Race:** Caucasian 

**Appearance:** Light brown hair, blue eyes, lean muscular build.

**Sexuality:** Straight 

**Relationship status:** Married to Vivien 

**Hometown:** Phoenix, Arizona 

**Billed from:** Brooklyn, New York 

**Ring Attire:** White wrist tape, blue and white trunks, white wrestling boots. 

**Backstage Attire:** Blue grey v neck t-shirt, brown leather belt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. 

**Entrance Attire:** N/A

**Face or Heel:** Face

**Signature move:** Slingshot sit out powerbomb 

**Finisher move:** Phoenix Snap (snap DDT)

**Manger/Valet:** Vivien 


	21. Vivien

**Name:** Vivien 

**Real name:** Vivien Thompson- Davis 

**Age:** 25

**Height:** 5'6

**Weight:** 125 IBS

**Race:** Spanish/Caucasian 

**Appearance:** Red hair, light brown eyes, hourglass build. 

**Sexuality:** Straight 

**Relationship status:** Married to Mike Davis 

**Hometown:** Brooklyn, New York 

**Billed from:** Brooklyn, New York 

**Manager/Valet Attire:** Black strapless Jersey dress, black elbow gloves, black strap heel pumps.

**Ring Attire:** N/A

**Entrance Attire:** N/A

**Face or Heel:** Face

**Manager/Valet for:** Mike Davis 


	22. Andrew Richards

**Name:** Andrew Richards 

**Real name:** Andrew Richards McCarthy 

**Nickname:** N/A

**Age:** 21

**Height:** 5'10

**Weight:** 238 IBS

**Race:** Caucasian (Irish/Scottish/French American)

**Appearance:** Dark brown hair, full beard, light brown eyes, lean muscular build. 

**Sexuality:** Gay 

**Relationship status:** Married to Marc 

**Hometown:** Los Angels, California 

**Billed from:** Los Angels, California 

**Ring Attire:** Black elbow pads, black wrist tape, black tights with purple on the waistband and sides, black knee pads, black wrestling boots. 

**Backstage Attire:** Thin gold chain necklace, black tank top, black leather belt, dark grey suit pants, black toe dress shoes. 

**Entrance Attire:** N/A

**Face or Heel:** Heel

**Signature move:** Pythone hold (venus stretch)

**Finisher move:** Richard's Ending (powerbomb cutter combo)

**Manger/Valet:** Tiffany Larson 


	23. Tiffany Larson

**Name:** Tiffany Larson 

**Real name:** Tiffany Larson- Jones 

**Age:** 30

**Height:** 5'9 

**Weight:** 143 IBS

**Race:** Caucasian (Irish American)

**Appearance:** Blonde hair, green eyes, hourglass build. 

**Sexuality:** Straight 

**Relationship status:** Married to Jacob Jones 

**Hometown:** Hartford, Connecticut 

**Billed from:** Miami, Florida 

**Manger/Valet Attire:** White loose fitting blouse, black leather buckle belt, black pencil skirt, nude pump heels.

**Ring Attire:** White short sleeve crop top t-shirt, black booty shorts, black sneakers.

**Entrance Attire:** N/A

**Face or Heel:** Heel

**Manger/Valet for:** Jacob Jones, Andrew Richards, Vanessa Black.


End file.
